Recueil de drabble
by Lysa Sucre
Summary: Je me suis lancé un défi, écrire un drabble de 10 sur mon couple favori et si celui-ci et réussi, j'en fait-sûr d'autre de mes couples favoris.
1. Toute un scénario dans ma tete

**Titre:** Drabble

 **Genre :** Romance, humour et drame..

 **Correctrice :** Merci, Ecnrag

 **Disclaimer :** Malheureusement les personnages sont toujours à J.K.R mais pas à moi, c'est dommage.

 **Résumé :** je me suis lancé le défi à moi-même de faire un Drabble de 10 alors voyions ce que ça donne et ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Allongé sur mon lit, je regarde mon plafond. Pas mal, tout est blanc dans la pièce sauf l'armoire qui donne l'impression d'être habitée par un être surnaturel. Elle (l'armoire) est large et grand. Attention je ne suis pas fou, ah non ! ça peut arriver à tout le monde de se faire peur soit-même, mais là...

J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un va y sortir. De plus, il y a des bruits bizarres sortent de l'armoire. Devrais-je fuir ? Rester là où prendre mon courage et l'ouvrir.

Étant très peu courageux et très peureux, je décide donc de partir quand un souvenir d'enfance me fit retourner sur mes pas.

Avec mes parents quand j'étais plus petit entre mes 7,8 ans on regardait un film où une vieille femme vivait seule dans une assez grande maison. les enfants de cette dame étant en âge de partir, quittèrent la demeure pour fondre leur propre famille et avoir leur propre chez eux. Laissant ainsi leur mère seule. Allongé sur son fauteuil, moi je suis sur mon lit. Elle entendait des bruits qui venait d'une des chambres vide de la maison, mais ne bougea pas. Elle resta dans la même position, allongée dans son petit fauteuil rose deux places jusqu'à s'endormir. De toute la nuit elle ne quitta pas sa place, peu courageuse qu'elle était.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas la chose a faire car, au lendemain quand elle ouvrit la chambre d'où provenait les bruits, elle trouva ça plus jeune fille marier depuis peu, allongé sur le sol maculé de sang sèche. De son vieil âgé elle faillit en perdre la vie d'une crise cardiaque.

Alors, la vieille femme remplie de regrets se suicida quelque temps plus tard. Elle ne voulait être la fautive de la mort de ça plus jeune fille, d'ailleurs personne ne sut, si c'était un décès naturel ou un décès dû à une quelconque, maladies ou meurtre et ceux même après plusieurs enquêtes scientifique et policières.

Alors, de mon plein gré moi Harry James Potter, le pire peureux que la vie est puis engendre, je prends mon courage a deux mains et ouvris cette putain d'armoire.

Surpris, j'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque en y découvrant mon petit copain Draco Lucius Malfoy, plus blanc qu'habituellement les yeux fermé mort... Je lui tapota l'épaule, le secoue, mais aucune réaction. J'ai peur, je tremble, je ne sais pas qui faire. Les larmes commencent à coulées sur mes yeux. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il est arrivé. J'étais encore sur le choque quand je remarque que la personne en face de moi rigoler. Draco faisait une farce. La vie est tellement bien faite que... Que le blond faillit se prendre une droite en plain dans les dents

"Dray enfoiré, tu fais quoi dans mon armoire? Soufflai-je soulagé de voir que toute aller bien.

\- J'ai voulu te jouer un tour. ricana le plus grand.

\- BB Halloween c'est dans deux mois ? je dis agacé.

\- Bon ok, fini par dire Draco. Je voulais juste te voir, tu n'es pas content ? continua t-il.

\- Pff j'aurais pu mourir. murmurais-je

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé...

\- Tu ne sais même pas tous les scénarios que je me suis fait.

Il ne faut jamais avoir peur de perdre la vie car, quoi qu'il en soit, un jour ou l'autre on meurt.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lus..._

 _Ah n'oubliez pas les reveiw ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de mes textes._

 _Bisous, **Lysa**_


	2. Comment rencontrer l'amour, de la plus o

_**Et me voilà pour la suite, si vous trouvez des fautes s'il vous plait merci de me prévenir.**_

* * *

Quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, je travaillais dans une boulangerie non loin de chez moi. Faut le dire je ne suis pas né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche.

Ce jour-là il faisait froid, les feuilles tombaient ce qui annonce l'hiver dans pas longtemps. Et pour changer mon patron était malade alors c'était son fils qui le remplaçait et il faut dire qu'il n'est pas du tout gentil c'est même le contraire il était à mon avis bien trop strict.

Je nettoyais le sol pour là je ne sais combientième de fois. Le fils du patron était toujours là pour en rajouter. " Il reste une tâche là "," dépêche-toi, tu n'es pas payé pour rien" et j'en passe. Donc j'ai dû recommencer au moins cinq fois et je ne plaisante pas.

Mon dos s'en souvient encore aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas s'il l'avait fait exprès, à mon avis c'était le cas. Le fils du boss me marcha sur les doigts. David car, c'est son nom, écrase malencontreusement ou même volontairement mes pauvres doigts, ce qui me fit pousser un cri très peu masculin.

"Alors, on n'est pas content ?" m'avait-il dit.

Je ne fis rien à part grimacer. Mais le travail était devenu plus difficile, ce qui me ralentissait.

"Plus vite morveux, on te paie pourquoi ?" Criait-il à plusieurs reprises.

Je ne bronchais pas mot à ses remarques, je ne tenais pas à perdre mon travail il était très important pour moi, c'était mon loyer et mon manger en même temps, ce qui est en soit logique. Puis tout a coups, je ne vis rien arriver tout se passa si vite, je ne sais pas non plus exactement ce qui lui est passé par la tête mais, il me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Et c'était très douloureux et il ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua à plusieurs reprises, je me suis senti partir jusqu'à ce que...

Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi, il était aussi sévère à mon encontre.

"Mais vous n'êtes pas bien, pourquoi êtes-vous si violent avec votre employé?

_ C'est un incapable, il ne peut même pas faire correctement son travail.

_ Effectivement qu'il ne peut pas si vous lui donnez des coups de pied et lui écrasez les doigts."

Je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce qui se passa après mais, je sais que je perdis connaissance et que le lendemain, je me suis retrouvé sur un lit inconnu.

Mais, je ne savais pas non plus que ce serait le début d'une grande histoire d'amour. Voilà comment j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie, pas de la meilleure façon serte mais, je l'aime. Y a-t-il vraiment une façon de rencontrer l'amour ? Perso je ne pense pas.

* * *

 _ **Merci à ceux qui lisent et qui aiment.**_

 _ **Bisous,**_

 _ **Lysa**_


	3. Retrouvailles

"Ron, peux-tu arrêter de faire l'idiot s'il te plaît." Dit Harry à son meilleur ami qui faisait le pitre à côté de lui.

Le dis Ron soupira,

"si tu arrêtais de t'inquiéter aussi," ce plain le roux.

-C'est plus fort que moi, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on passe un entretien, se justifia le brun.

-Je suis sûr que tu seras pris, crois-moi ait confiance en toi, dit Ron une main posée sur l'épaule du brun, montrant son soutien.

-Tu n'en sait rien !

-C'est ce qu'on verra," continua Ron.

Effectivement, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on passe un entretien pour un poste de travail, c'est pour cette raison que Harry était habillé en costume noir et ne cesse de défaire et refaire sa cravate essayant de calmer son stress au maximum.

Harry a été promu meilleur de sa promotion à l'Université, il y a maintenant trois mois. Il a décidé de commencer à chercher un travail, pas comme son ami qui lui va entre dans une école d'aurore et a alors déposé son CV dans plusieurs endroits donc Saint Mangouste.

Il a été très surpris quand plusieurs jours plus tard, il reçut des réponses positives avec des entretiens, mais n'était pas déçu.

Harry a étudié la médecine, son rêve depuis l'enfance alors et il espère le réaliser avec ce premier entretien dans le plus grand hôpital sorcier d'Angleterre. Ce qui serait pour lui un grand honneur.

"Harry allons-y sinon tu vas être en retard."

Harry prend une grande bouffée d'air pour s'apaiser, refaire sa cravate une nouvelle fois et imite son ami qui le devança. Ils prirent un taxi.

"Mon pote détend toi."

Arrivé à l'accueil, il signala son arrivée à la secrétaire qui lui demanda de patienter.

"Harry Potter !"

C'est avec encore plus de stress qu'Harry rentre dans le bureau avec le grand blond qui venait de l'appeler. Qu'il n'avait vu que de dos.

"Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît." Fit le blond.

Le brun dans son angoisse n'analysa pas le bureau et se jeta presque sur la chaise. Il pris une grand bouffé d'aire et regarda enfin son vis a vis, mais en reste ahuri. Harry était stupéfait, il n'arriver pas a croire ce qu'il voyait. Non, il était sans doute dans un songe et allait bientôt se réveiller. car ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Qu'elle chance avait t-il que ça arrive ? Il avait une chance sur mile que son ex-petit ami, qu'il n'avait pas revu après deux ans de séparation soit son entre teneur non ? si ? le départ du blond... Ils s'étaient quitté car, le plus âgé souhaite continuer ses études hors de l'Angleterre et voir d'autres horizons.

Il n'avait pas changé si ce n'est que son visage avait l'air plus mature. Harry le trouvait toujours aussi beau qu'autrefois.

"Drago ? Toujours aussi surpris.

-Oui, surprise, fit le blond avec un sourire aux lèvres. Alors, je t'ai manqué."

Les joues d'Harry virent au rouge. Même après autant de temps loin de l'autre l'amour était toujours là.

* * *

Alors, quand pensez-vous ?

Dite moi tout en reveiw, ça fait toujours plaisir.

 _ **Si vous voyez des fautes s'il vous plait ,**_ n'hésitez pas, prévenez moi! _ **.**_

Bisous, Bisous

Lysa,


	4. Rencontre des parents

_**Bonjour, me voilà pour la suite de mes drabble, le prochain et pour la semaine prochaine je ne sais pas quand mais la semaine prochaine. N'hésité pas a me dire si il y a une quelconque fautes, je me suis corriger moi et relue plusieurs fois. "ET DIEUX C'EST COMME JE SUIS NUL EN ORTHOGRAPHE"**_

* * *

On vient de finir les cours, c'est enfin les vacances. Je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec mon homme. On est tous les deux à Poudlard mais, pas dans la même maison. Nos cours ne sont pas toujours ensemble et comme on était en plein ASPIC on ne se voyait pas.

Il a préféré réviser avec ses amis, ça m'a chagriné, mais c'est son choix.

Je souffle, j'ai deux putain de semaine. Je me jette sur mon lis. Je stresse comme pas possible. Je passe les vacances chez ses parents. Les Malfoy, j'ai peur qu'ils n'acceptent pas notre couple.

Ils ne sont pas au courant pour nous deux. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Ils savent juste que leur fils va leur présenter son petit ami, rien de plus.

Je pose ma tête sur mon oreiller et ferme les yeux. Il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir. Et c'est ainsi que je trouvai le sommeille.

…

"Harry ça va ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas te manger." Me dit mon petit ami pour me rassurer.

Ce qui ne fonctionne pas du tout. On est devant le manoir Malfoy et je stresse comme pas possible.

"T'en sais rien."

Il souffla résigné et appuya sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard par un elfe de maison, ça ne m'étonne pas.

"Jeune maître vous êtes de retour." S'exclama le petit elfe heureux.

Ce qui m'a beaucoup surpris.

"Dobby, préviens mes parents que nous sommes arrivés.

\- Dobby, va le faire de suite." Dit Dobby en disparaissant dans un "pop".

Dobby ? Dobby est mort pendant la guerre. Je regardai Dray encore plus ahuri.

"Dobby ?" Ne puis-je me retenir de dire, la tête vers Drago et les sourcils froncés.

Il nous fait entrer sans répondre. C'est magnifique. Il m'amène au salon qui est vraiment beau et luxueux.

Il me fait m'asseoir dans un fauteuil et commence a parler.

"Cet elfe est un des enfants de Dobby. Ils sont trois et j'ai voulu rendre hommage à l'elfe qui t'a sauvé la vie." Dit Drago le rouge aux joues.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il m'aime depuis longtemps, depuis tout ce temps. Trop heureux, je me jette sur ses lèvres pour un baiser rempli d'amour et de reconnaissance.

"Hum hum." Dit une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Lucius Malfoy.

Ce qui nous fait interrompre notre baiser et nous retourner vers les parents de mon bien aimé. Je rougis d'embarras.

"Potter ?" S'écria une voix grave qui est celle de Malfoy senior.

Il était aussi grand que son fils. Le portrait craché, sauf les cheveux plus grands du plus âgé et ses quelques rides. Malgré qu'il soit jeune pour son âge. Le regard toujours aussi glacial. Ce qui me fit frissonner. Je ne les sens pas, pas du tout, ces vacances.

Il s'approcha de nous, fit une accolade à son fils et me tendit sa main, que j'acceptai.

"Alors, c'est toi le fameux petit ami." Dit-il en regardant de bas en haut.

J'hoche la tête positivement embarrasser. Les joues rouge. le père de Draco allait parler, mais une voie coupé par une voie féminine. La mère de Drago, toujours aussi belle.

"Ah vous êtes là, sourit-elle.

\- Oui maman, papa voici Harry Potter mon petit ami."

J'ai peur...

Ses parents me détaillèrent et me sourirent. Je suis surpris. Que vient-il de se passer?

"Je te l'avais dit." Me dit Dray en poussant ses lèvres contre mes joues rougies.

Mes beaux parents..

* * *

 ** _Voilà, la suite de mes Drabbles,_**

 ** _S'il vous plait dit moi ce que vous en pensé par review,_**

 _ **Si vous voyez des fautes s'il vous plait ,**_ n'hésitez pas, prévenez moi! _ **.**_

 ** _Bisou, merci_**

 ** _Lysa,_**


	5. Quand les paroles dépasse nos pensé

La porte de sa maison venait de se fermer avec un bruit sourd, il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Harry éclata en sanglots. Pourquoi tant de doute alors que tout avait tellement bien commencé, avait-il si peu confiance en lui?

Il ne comprenait pas sa décision. Avaient-ils vraiment tout traversais ensemble pour que ça se termine ainsi, tout ce chemin pour qu'au final ça termine comme ça ?

Harry avait le cœur brisé. Il essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son pull, car il faisait vraiment froid même avec une cheminée la chaleur ne passait pas. Il se releva de son canapé ne se rappelle pas s'être assis.

Draco l'avait quitté sans aucune raison. Alors qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis maintenant cinq ans.

_ Dray, on doit parler!

Le blond fit mine de ne pas le voir et déposa sa tasse de thé et sort du café. Harry désespéré le suit derrière.

_ Pourquoi ? pourquoi ne veux tu plus être avec moi ?

Draco se tourna précipitamment et il en faut peu à Harry qui faillit le percuter.

_ Je ne t'aime plus arrête de me suivre. s'écria Draco

_ Je ne te crois pas, c'est impossible après tout ce que l'on a traversé tu n'as pas le droit.

_ Si tu voie, je veux être normal et avoirs une famille et des enfants.

_ Mais je t'aime, fit Harry les larme au yeux.

_ Harry disparaît de ma vie pour toujours.

_ c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Le blond parut hésité.

_ Oui

_ Très bien, c'est la dernière fois que tu me voie…..

Le bonheur ne tient qu'à un fils, un fils si étroit, mais peu facile à atteindre, ce fils ne peut se rompre que maladroitement jamais volontairement

Ce n'est que dans les contes de fées que tout se finit bien, mais pas dans la vraie vie.

Comme promis Draco ne vit plus jamais Harry et on ne sut jamais comment Harry finit sa vie.

En amours tout ne se finit pas forcément comme on veut.

Des fois nos paroles dépassent nos pensées.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, le suite._**

 ** _S'il vous plait dit moi ce que vous en pensé par review,_**

 _ **Si vous voyez des fautes s'il vous plait ,**_ n'hésitez pas, prévenez moi! _ **.**_

 ** _Bisou, merci_**

 ** _Lysa,_**


	6. Mignon?

C'est bon aussi longtemps que nous saurions "amis". Je vais bien aussi longtemps que je peux être à ses côtés, avec lui. C'est ce que je pensais, ce que je croyais, puis il y a eux ce baiser et tout a changé. Dans ma tête c'est le chaos. Il a juste posé ses lèvres sur les miens et mon cœur c'est effondrais.

Il n'y a que moi qui me souviens de ce moment. Je suis le seul a espéré. Il m'a embrassé, car j'étais mignon... Je ne comprends pas. Même ainsi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce baiser.

Va t-il embrasser quiconque et mignon ... Juste parce que la personne est mignon/ne

Depuis ce jour, je ne pense plus a rien, je ne pense qu'a lui, il occupe mes pensés et je ne pense plus à lui de la même manière. Il ne sort plus de ma tête, il est encré dans mon être, m cœur et mon esprit comme un marqueur indélébile.

Je l'aime, j'en suis tombé faux d'amour, juste pour un baisé et j'en souhaite d'autres.

-Harry tu va bien ?

-Euh oui, je dit perdue.

-Je t'appelle depuis un moment et toi tu regard Dray.

Je rougis et baisse la tête. Je l'aime, je ne m'étais pas aperçus que je le regardé.

-Désolé, je vais ou toilettes.

L'excuse pour échapper au question de Ron et d'Hermion. Je n'est pas vraiment la tête a les répondre.

Je quitte la grande salle et pris le chemin vers le lac, c'est une évidence que je n'irai pas ou toilettes. Arrivé, je souffle et m'assis les pieds dans l'eau en espérant que la pieuvre géante ne m'attaque pas.

C'est bientôt, l'hiver. Il fait très beau, le soleil avec un peu de vent frais. Le spectacle des feuilles tombantes est magnifique. Pour moi c'est parfait. J'ai toujours aimé la neige et ses débuts.

Trop dans mes pensées, je n'entend pas des pas s'approche, mais juste une main sur mon épaule ce qui me fit sursauter.

Je souffle de soulagement heureusement, je ne suis pas tombé à l'eau.

-Harry.

Cette voie...

-Dra.. Draco? Je dit étonné.

Il est là, toujours aussi beau et même plus chaque jours.

-Je t'ai vue partir précipitamment tu va bien ? Me demande t-il inquiet.

Toujours à s'inquiéter...

-Oui, je vais bien, j'avais juste besoin de rester un peu seul. Répond je.

Il pris place à côté de moi malgré que je lui est clairement dit que je veux être seul.

-Tu sais, j'ai remarqué. Dit- il en regardant le lac. Évitant ainsi mon regarde.

Qu'a t-il remarqué ?

-Remarqué quoi ? Je demande surpris.

-Depuis, le baisé tu m'éviter. Dit-il ses yeux maintenant vers moi.

Qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ça. Je suis piégé.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça.

Mes yeux posé sur lui. Yeux dans les yeux. ..

-N'est-ce pas évident ?Demande t-il.

-Évident? Que veux tu dire? Intrigué.

Il me pris le menton et le souleva. Nos visage a un centimètre de l'autre. Que fait-il ?

-C'est... C'est parce que je t'aime.

Mon cœur rata un battement. J'ai bien entendue je ne rêve pas ! Il pressa ses lèvres sur les miens, enlevant ainsi la distance nous séparent.

Je l'aime, il m'aime, on s'aime a se moment rien d'autre ne compte a part nous.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, la suite de mes Drabbles,_**

 ** _S'il vous plait dit moi ce que vous en pensé par review,_**

 _ **Si vous voyez des fautes s'il vous plait ,**_ n'hésitez pas, prévenez moi! _ **.**_

 ** _Bisou, merci_**

 ** _Lysa,_**


	7. La demande

Une légère pluie avait continué de tomber depuis le matin de ce jour-là.

J'aurais dû savoir que c'était étrange, en effet depuis quelque temps, mon petit ami m'évite. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était mon imagination que rien de ce que j'imaginais dans ma petite tête ne pouvait être vrai.

J'ai cru qu'il me trompait dans un premier temps mais, il s'avérait que j'avais tort. Puis j'ai pensé qu'il ne voulait plus de moi et ce fut aussi faux. Je suis bête et je m'inquiète je n'y peux rien mais, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup trop.

Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il m'évite. Pourquoi ? Je ne pourrais le dire. On ne se parle presque plus. Il n'est plus présent à la maison, en même temps il travaille beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas. De mon côté je me sens seule dans l'appartement que l'on partage. On a emménager ensemble ça fait maintenant trois et on sort ensemble depuis notre sortie de l'école.

Assit sur notre lis, je réfléchis encore et encore. Je ne peux faire que ça. Il vient juste de partir pour je ne sais où, peut-être le travail... Que se passe-t-il pourtant tout va bien dans notre ménage rien ne cloche.

Enfin, je crois...

Je me décide enfin à me lever et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain de notre chambre. Une douche bien chaude me fera du bien, je l'espère.

L'eau chaude sur ma peau, m'a fait du bien. Je prends un Jean et une chemise déjà près sur le lit pour m'habiller. Je suppose que c'est l'elfe qui les a déposés là. Je sortis de la chambre est partie au travail.

Bonjour pour une journée comme une autre c'est-à-dire ennuyeuse.

Encore une journée fatigante. Je souffle et me jeta presque sur le canapé en cuir noir de notre petit salon. Ça fait du bien.

_Oh tu es rentré ! S'exclama une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Draco.

Je suis surpris.

_Euh oui et toi aussi ...

_Oui, je suis en congé depuis cette après-midi. Me dit-il en souriant.

Le chanceux. Un congé ? Je souris, je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de mon homme. Sans me retenir je fondis dans ses bras. On habite peut-être dans le même appartement, mais il m'a manqué.

_Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

_Tu travailles trop. Grognais-je.

Je sursaute quand il me prit par les hanches et me souleva comme une princesse. Faut dire aussi que je ne suis pas trop grand ou gros.

_Qu'est-ce que ...

_C'est une surprise princesse.

Je rougis à ses mots. Ses pieds nous guidèrent dans notre chambre, je fronce les sourcils.

Arriver, il ouvrit la porte. Je restai ahuri part ce que je vois. La chambre est illuminée par des bougies, un chemin de rose rouge sur le seuil de la porte jusqu'au lit qui est magnifiquement bien décoré. Des draps blancs et des pétales de rose son étalé sur le lit.

_Qu'est-ce que ? Draco ?

Il ne répondit pas et me déposa sur le lit. Il disparet quelques minutes pour revenir après avec une rose qu'il me tendit.

Je suis perdue. Que se passe-t-il? Il se mit à genoux, ses yeux sur les miennes et sortit une boîte rouge de la poche gauche de son jean noir. Sans me quitter des yeux.

_ Cinq an, ça fait maintenant cinq années que nous sommes un couple et trois que nous vivons ensemble. Alors, pour que notre couple soit plus heureux épouse moi?

_Quoi... Je .. Oui, dis-je les larme aux yeux.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

_Je suis l'homme le plus heureux dans ce monde. Dit- il avant de m'entraîner dans un baisé éternel.

À cet instant, rien ne pouvait être plus important que lui, je suis la personne la plus heureuse sur cette planète.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

Perso j'ai adoré l'écrire celle-là. Merci de me lire.

S'ils vous plait, si vous voyez une quelconque fautes, prévenez moi.

Lysa,


	8. Je suis désolé

Un défis que m'a donnée ma chère femme après un action vérité des plus chelou.

Je sais que c'est pas vraiment ceux a quoi tu t'attendait, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux.

Bisous, Je t'aime...

* * *

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire cela Harry, après tout ce que j'ai traversé pour toi ! S'exclama Draco devant un Harry tremblotant.

Harry, n'arriva pas à contenir ses larmes, que pouvait-il faire? Il avait peur. Il ne voulait plus restai, non, il était fatigué, il ne voulait plus être avec une personne qui le frappait.

_ s'il te plaît Draco laisse-moi partir, supplia Harry.

Valise en main, des larmes toujours plein les yeux, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il devait partir au plus vite de cette prison dorai. Personne ne connaissait la douleur qu'il éprouve en restant près du blond.

_ Tu ne peux pas me quitter tu as compris. Tu ne peux pas, fis le blond alors que le brin s'apprêter vraiment à le quitter.

Il se rapproche doucement du brun, alors que ses mains se posèrent sur le cou d'Harry, ce cou qu'il a maintes fois marqué, ce cou qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui. Harry était à lui seul. Soudain, sa prise se resserra.

Il ne se rendait pas compte, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il étranglait le brun, la seule personne qui arrivait à le supporter. Harry quant à lui avait les mains sur son cou et essayer de se libérer, le souffle commencer à lui manquer.

_ Il y a quelqu'un. Fit la voie d'Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

La jeune femme, fut stupéfaite de la vision face à lui.

_ Draco, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Finit-elle par réagir ?

Le blond lâcha le brun et fut paralysé par son propre geste. Avait-il vraiment failli tuer la personne qu'il aime. Il regarda ses mains choquer par son acte, un meurtrier, aller jusqu'à commettre un crime. Malgré son masque d'indifférence quelques larmes lui échappèrent.

Hermione, aida Harry qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, le cou rougi par la poignée de main, on pouvait y voir les traces des mains qui le tenaient plus tôt.

_ Harry ça va ? Demande telle.

Harry, la gorge trop douloureuse hocha positivement la tête.

_ Va-t'en ? fit le blond les mains sur la tête.

Le plus petit ne se fit pas prier empoigna la main de son amie et quitta la maison qui ne souhaite plus jamais revoir. Pour lui, c'était la fois de trop, l'étrangler, il a failli mourir, le battre OK, mais de l'a presque le tué.

Heureusement que son amie est arrivée sinon dieu seul sait ce qui serait arrivé à notre pauvre brun toujours sur le choquer.

Quelque temps plus tard, Harry vivait maintenant chez sa meilleure amie et cherche un travail

 _Harry,_

 _Tu l'as senti comme moi, il me serait maintenant impossible de vivre sans être aimé de toi, et cesser de te voir serait me condamner à une mort lente, mais inévitable. Je m'en aperçois bien tard, ta vue et ton affection sont aujourd'hui nécessaires à mon existence._

 _Sache que dans toute ma vie, je n'est jamais connue quelque chose d'aussi fort que notre amours. Toi seul a peu me montré c'était quoi l'amours, toi seul compte pour moi._

 _Je sais, j'ai du mal a reconnaître mes erreurs, j'en suis désolé._

 _J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal a m'exprimer, j'en suis désolé._

 _Je suis égoïste, narcissique et beaucoup d'autre chose, tu le sais ! J'en suis désolé.._

 _Pour tout le mal que j'ai pue te faire, je suis désolé._

 _Pour tout les coups que tu ne pouvais me rendre, je suis désolé._

 _Pour tout l'amours que je n'est pas pue t'apporter, je suis désolé._

 _Pour tout la solitude que tu a enduré, je suis désolé._

 _Pour toute tes visites a l'hôpital, je suis désolé._

 _Il y a pas assez de mots pour te décrire tout mes regrets._

 _Je suppose que là c'était la fois de trop, et pour tout ce qui arrivera, je suis désolé._

 _Je t'aime de tout, mon âme, ADIEU._

 _Dray._

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous,

Merci de m'avoirs lue, n'oubliez pas la review ça fait toujours plaisire.


	9. Enfance

Un jour, alors que nous étions enfants, moi cinq et toi sept ans nous nous sommes perdus tous les deux. J'avais peur, j'avais si peur que je pleurais. Mais toi, tu m'as pris par la main, sans un mot. Tu étais si courageux. Pendant que tu me tirais par la main, que tu faisais de ton mieux pour retrouver le chemin, moi, je ne faisais que pleurais, pleurais et encore pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Pendant que toi, tu étais si courageux, moi, je ne faisais que pleurais encore et encore. Il faisait noir et tu savais que j'ai peur du noir.

On avait eu l'idée d'explorer la forêt non loin de chez nous et sur le chemin nous nous sommes perdu. Ce jour fut le pire de toute mon existence, depuis je ne supporte plus d'être dans le noir quand il fait nuit.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés grâce à nos parents et depuis nous sommes ou plutôt nous étions inséparables. On est devenu ce que les gens appellent des meilleures amies.

A toujours traîné ensemble, on a fait les 400 coups ensemble. Mais cette expérience reste le plus gravé dans ma mémoire. Tellement j'avais peur, j'avais la boule au ventre.

De fil en aiguille, d'Année en année, mes sentiments sont devenus autres que de l'amitié. Je pense surtout que c'est de cet évènement que mes sentiments sont devenus autres que de l'amitié.

Maintenant, ce ne sera plus pareil. Draco, qui est là depuis qu'on est petit, s'en va très loin... Pour ses études et je ne sais pas si je le reverrais.

Lui qui est si près de moi, lui qui a toujours été là pour moi. Il s'en va et me laisse seul... Juste quand je me rends compte de mes sentiments à son égard.

Enfin, peu importe, peu importe comment c'est dur et comment ça sera dur. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur et quoi qu'il arrive, je l'attendrais.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Aimez-vous ?

Pensez-vous que je devrais faire une suite ? S'ils vous plait si vous voyez une quelconque faute prévenez-moi. MERCII!

Merci de m'avoir lue,

Lysa,


	10. Déjà trouvé!

Aujourd'hui Harry et Draco fêtent leurs trois ans de vie commune et quatre ans de vie de couple. Magnifique non ?

Personne n'aurait cru que ses deux la finiront ensemble vue leur antécédent. Pour le savoir il faut avoir été scolarité dans la même école dans la célèbre école de Poudlards, croyez-moi, les murs de cette école se souviendront toujours de leurs affrontements à chaque foie que l'un croisé l'autre.

Mais ne dit-on pas que dans la haine puisse se cacher autre chose? Qui l'aurait crue ?

sept ans ensemble, sept ans à se détester. Pires ennemis qu'est connue cette école.

Et maintenant comme si de rien n'était, comme si le passé n'existait pas. Ils sont là. Ils se sont retrouvés et sont maintenant comme les deux doigts d'une main, inséparable. L'amour donne des ailes.

Aujourd'hui c'est leur jour et pour fêter ça, ils invitent leurs amis à une boîte de nuit pour une nuit de folie.

Et c'est ainsi que se retrouvaient, Draco, Blaise, Ron, Théodore, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny et Harry dans une boîte de nuit aux chaudrons baveurs à 03 h du matin à faire la fête. Mais Harry, étant Harry et ne tenant pas du tout l'alcool décida de ne pas suivre ses amis dans piste de danse et de rester aux bars avec un vers de coca. Certes il pouvait les suivre et danse avec eux mais, l'envie n'y était pas ou plutôt soit on est flemmard soit on ne l'est pas.

C'est donc un Harry est habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir et un chemisier à moitié ouvert assis avec un verre de coca en main qui s'ennuyait fortement.

_ Puis-je vous offre un verre . Fit un homme brun plutôt bien fait au côté d'Harry.

_ Non merci, je ne bois pas. Refusa gentiment le petit brun.

Le grand brun se rendant compte qu'il n'avait et n'aurait sûrement pas l'attention du plus jeune de quelque façon que ce soit, lui prit le bras pour forcer les choses.

_ On danse alors . Moi c'est Mathéo et toi.

_ Harry, sans broncher.

_ Harry ? Un joli prénom et qu'est-ce qu'une beauté comme toi fait seule ici? Fit l'homme.

Harry lui n'avait vraiment strictement rien à faire des avances du brun continua de faire son indifférent.

_ Alors, tu es prêt pour un corps à corps. Fit soudainement Mathéo se rapprochant dangereusement.

Harry se retourna surpris, est-ce que cet homme venait-il vraiment de lui proposer ça ?

_ C'est mort, dit Harry sourciller levé.

_ Pourquoi, je suis beau non ?Dit l'homme qui semblé choquer qu'Harry puisse le rejeter.

Harry soupira agacée et se sépara du grand brun.

_ Ce que tu donnes je l'ai déjà trouvé, dit Harry en partant trouvé l'homme de sa vie et l'embrasse fougueusement.

Parfois la haine est la meilleure façon de trouver l'amour. Vous en avez la preuve sous vos yeux.

* * *

Mercii Dadjul, Merci à vous de m'avoir lue.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Une review ? j'en demande beaucoup ?

Bisous, Lysa


End file.
